


The Professor Pt.5

by CosmicPrincess



Category: Black Panther (2018), Erik Killmonger - Fandom, Erik Stevens - Fandom, Killmonger - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: Pairing: Erick x AniyaCharacters: Erik StevensFandom: Erik Stevens, KillmongerWarnings: I’m not the best when it comes to following writing rules. I pretty much write how I want to, so if you’re a stickler for grammar and what not just ignore it or don’t read loll (I’m nice I promise.)Word Count: (1.8k+)





	The Professor Pt.5

My eyes blinked rapidly as I woke up, the pounding in my head was a reminder of what happened the night before. I grabbed my phone to see the time.

 

11:27AM

My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed and ran to Simone’s room. She was sitting at her desk watching a makeup tutorial on YouTube. 

 

“Girl why didn’t you wake me up for class!?”

“Niya, I only woke up twenty minutes ago and plus my head is killing me there was no way I was going to any classes today. I knew you would be feeling it too so I let you sleep boo.”

I let out a heavy sigh placing my hands on my hips. 

 

“I mean I guess that’s true. Ugh I hope we don’t miss anything important. Do you want some breakfast?”

“Oh, my God yes please. I would love some of your famous Belgian waffles.” 

“Okay I got you.”

The smell of waffles, eggs and bacon filled the apartment and as I cooked I couldn’t help but think that us waking up late was some type of divine intervention because Erik’s class was the first of the day and I knew he would be pissed after the stunt I pulled at the party last night. When I finished, I called Simone for her meal and we ate and gossiped. Once we completed our meal we decided to get cleaned up make the most of the day and go to the mall. We shopped in forever 21, Victoria secret and we even popped into the nail salon to treat ourselves with new full sets. I got mine baby blue and Simone went with a nude color.

 

As I sat near the entrance of the salon waiting for Simone’s nails to dry I glanced around to see what was going on in the mall and I nearly shit myself at what I saw. Downstairs in the Nike there was Erik at the register buying a track suit and a pair of socks. I couldn’t deny the feeling of butterflies I felt in my stomach. Erik made me nervous but in a good kind of way. Simone tapping me on my shoulder shocked me put of my thoughts. 

 

“Hey girl you ready to go?” I nodded yes

 

“Yea, but can we stop by the Nike store really quick I want to get that sweat shirt I’ve been looking at online.”

 

“For sure let’s go”

 

I made sure to stay out of Erik’s sight up until the last moment. We got there right when he left the store.

 

“Hey professor Stevens.” Simone called to him with a surprised grin on her face.

 

He looked like he had seen a ghost.

 

“Oh, hey Simone...”

 

His focus shifted to me and I could see how hard he was trying to keep his cool. He knew he couldn’t snap on me in public and he damn sure couldn’t do it with my best friend right next to me.

 

“Aniya.”

“Hello.” 

 

I giggled a little knowing it would make him even more upset. I wanted to see just how far I could push him. How much he could handle before he snapped. He made small talk with us before we parted ways. Just as Simone and I were about to leave the mall I told her to go on home without me so I could go back and get something I forgot. I waited until her uber was out of sight. 

 

Me:

Meet me in the parking lot.

…

 

Erik: 

OK

 

He wasted no time coming out and I knew this would be and encounter to remember. There were a good amount of people entering and leaving the mall so I knew once again he couldn’t get on me out here either. 

 

“How are you?” I asked in the most innocent voice that I could manage. 

 

“How am I? What you mean how am I? I’m pissed the fuck off. You lucky all these people out here or I-“

 

“Or you’ll what?” I asked taking a step closer to him looking directly into his eyes.

 

Erik’s the kind of guy that’s used to getting his way all the time but not with me. I was going to show him just who was in charge here and I was going to make sure that he remembered it too. 

 

“Take me to your car.”

 

He looked at me with a confused look on his face I tilted my head signaling to him I wasn’t going to say another word until I got what I wanted. He sighed and walked me to the car. The force of the door closing when Erik got in told me just how mad he was. 

 

“So, you still gonna act like you didn’t do anything?”

 

I shifted in my seat to face him.

 

“I didn’t do anything.”

 

He chuckled in frustration, rubbing his beard.

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me. What the fuck you mean you didn’t do anything? So, I didn’t call you and overhear you fucking some other dude? Come on Niya stop playing.”

 

I couldn’t stop the smirk from forming on my lips. Seeing him this upset was kind of entertaining not to mention it was turning me on a little bit.

 

“Oh, so you think this shit is funny? Get out my car.”

 

“Well…first of all I wasn’t fucking him, he was devouring my pussy. Second of all no one told you to call me at that time. Third, what are you really mad at? Hmmm? The fact that I was with someone else or is it because I’ve been ignoring you? Because to be real were not together so I can do whatever I want. If you really want me gone, I’m gone and we never have to speak again”

 

I opened my door and as I was about to step out he caught my arm, pulling me back in. 

 

“Don’t do that.” He said reaching over me to close my door again.

 

“Look I’m sorry okay? It was petty of me to answer the phone I could’ve just let it ring.”

 

I kissed his cheek, letting my lips linger for a moment. 

 

“Okay? I’m sorry.”

 

He didn’t respond. 

 

I kissed him again this time letting my lip go a bit lower to the space between his ear and jaw.

 

“Do you forgive me?” 

 

I slid my hand down his body. I could hear his breathing getting labored. When my hand got to the place we both wanted it to be. He inhaled sharply, flaring his nostrils and baring his teeth reveling those golden bottom fangs that I love so much. I groaned biting my lip at the sight.

 

“Pull your pants down and push the seat back.”

 

“Niya this isn’t- “

 

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhh just do it.”

 

Once the seat was far enough away from the steering wheel I climbed over to his side of the car. The heat coming off of his body was almost tangible. Immediately his hands went to my ass, caressing and squeezing it. I cupped his face kissing him lightly while grinding my hips into his.

 

“I’m sorry baby. Do you forgive me now? Hmmmmm?”

 

I slowly pushed my fitted dress up to my waist, exposing my smooth bare pussy. Erik groaned adjusting himself under me. 

 

“Why are you doing this to me Niya?”

 

I brought my hand to my mouth licking my palm all the way up to my fingertips coating them with my tongue before gripping his length. I could feel the grip he had on my ass cheeks tightening with every stroke, pre-cum dripped down his shaft providing me with more lubrication. Up and down I worked him, his moans and groans filling the air until I had him right on the edge.

 

“Are you still mad at me?” I asked stroking him teasingly.

 

All he could do was shake his head no. I smiled beaming with happiness. I knew Erik was putty in my hands and I loved it. I kissed a trail from his soft lips down to his neck, where I began to suck and bite at his flesh wanting to leave my mark on him. He growled and smacked my ass hard. I moaned into his ear and nibbled at his earlobe. 

 

“Stop.” 

 

His hand took hold of my wrist stopping its movement. His eyes peered into mine. His breathing was shaky. I loved seeing him like this. Overcome with lust, vulnerable, needy. 

 

“You can’t make me cum yet…I need to be inside you. I need to feel you.”

 

“You need me?” I moaned.

 

“Yes. Please…please put my dick inside.”

 

The sound of my hand connecting with his cheek echoed in the car. I felt the vibrations coming from his chest as he growled, the sting still fresh on his face. I licked my lips as I rubbed his tip against my entrance, back and forth. His hips bucked and he groaned with impatience. 

 

“Don’t tease me Niya.”

 

I giggled.

 

“Are you still mad? Tell me Erik do you forgive me?”

 

“Ugh yes I forgive you just -“

 

Before he could finish his words, I started to sink down onto him inch by inch. I kissed him passionately as my walls stretched to accommodate his size. I arched my back to get just the right angle. 

 

“What are you waiting for. This is what you wanted right? You better work for it Erik.”

 

He pumped his hips into me slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed until the entire truck was moving. His hands were all over me exploring my body. Pressure built up in my core as he rammed me. 

 

“Niya…why you feel so good? Huh? Why you do this to me? Making me want you so bad. Fuuuck. Your pussy feels soo good on my dick. So, fucking tight and wet. Damn baby you’re so beautiful.”

“You’re so sweet. Do you love my pussy baby?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“Say it.”

 

“I love you’re pussy”

 

“Again.”

 

“I love you’re pussy so much. Fuck I’m about to cum”

 

I could feel myself getting close too. I sat up placing my hands on his chest for support. His big dick kept hitting my spot over and over again making my juices run down my thighs covering his shaft and balls.

 

“Mmmm you want me to cum with you baby?”

 

He growled, pumping up into me even harder. His grip on my hips was so tight I knew that spot would be sore tomorrow.

 

“That’s what you want isn’t it? You’re so nasty. Make me cum Erik. Do it.” 

 

My nails dug into his chest. He placed one of his hands on my stomach, using his thumb to rub my clit. I threw my head back in ecstasy. My walls began to contract and spasm.

 

“Fuck baby just like that. Cum with me, cum on my dick. Keep cumming on my- “

Erik’s dick throbbed and twitched inside me as his hips bucked and convulsed with his orgasm. I could feel so much of his cum filling me up.

 

 

Once I knew he was completely done. I placed a light kiss on his lips before grabbing his face in my hand.

 

“Don’t ever forget who’s in charge here.”


End file.
